Binding Promise
by Raine Yuy
Summary: This is a very sad short fic. Heero is finally ready to be wth Relena but will fate be on their side? A really bitter-sweet moment. Read it.


  
  
  
The dark clouds placed themselves before the intruding moon, enfolding two figures in darkness. Perhaps it sensed the storm of pain that was about to break loose and pitied the mere mortals enough to shield them against the revealing light of the moon.  
  
Relena stood before the fathomless dark water, then beyond to where the water meets the sky. She could feel Heero's presence just behind her, but uncertain as to what emotions her face revealed, Relena refused to turn around. The silence continued, deafening in its emptiness. Relena offered her face to the wind, wishing that the punishing breeze would erase any sign of pain. Her voice was cool as she asked, " When do you leave?"  
" In a few minutes." Heero's tone was neutral.  
Relena cursed his lack of emotions. Heero, I wish I could be as detached as you are. " I see. Will the others be accompanying you?"  
" Yeah."  
" Then I guess this mission won't be so dangerous." Her voice adopted a hopeful note.  
" There's no such thing as a safe battle Relena." Heero answered with a sigh of frustration.  
Before Relena could respond, Heero appeared before her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Their gazes meet and Relena drowned in the dark depths of his eyes. Why do I keep wanting you?  
Heero hesitated before lifting a hand to touch one soft cheek. Relena stood still; spellbound. With the back of his hand, Heero caressed her face; the rhythm so gentle that Relena almost cried out against the blinding pain. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to resume its normal rate.   
His voice startled her eyes open. " How do you do this to me?"  
Relena stared at him blankly. Heero retrieved his hand, his face a mask of anger.  
" What do you mean Heero?"  
" I mean this. These strange emotions you bring out."  
Relena wondered at the intensity in his voice.  
" What do you want from me Relena?"  
" Nothing." Everything. " I never asked you for anything Heero."  
He sighed almost wearily. Relena turned away.  
" This will be my last mission." He said this reluctantly. Relena gasped in surprise. " After these rebels against peace are defeated, I won't have any reason to fight anymore."  
Relena wondered if this was a relief or a disappointment for him. It's so hard to tell with those cold eyes. She ruthlessly buried the hope that sprang to life at the realisation that Heero could be free of war.  
  
You promised me tomorrow   
Through the tears of the night  
While watching the shadows  
Obscure the remaining light  
  
" What will you do when this is over?"  
Heero hesitated for a moment, causing Relena to turn and face him again.  
" It all depends on you."  
" What?" Confusion softened her voice.  
He took a step closer, forcing her to look into his eyes. " I'll defeat them and then come back."  
" Heero, don't."  
" Don't what?"  
" Don't make me promises you can't keep." You've walked out too many times.  
  
Don't say a word  
If they be lace with pain.  
Don't move too close   
'Lest your touch bring forth the rain.  
  
The wind swept through her hair and whipped it against her face. Heero tenderly brushed the tendrils back.  
" I'll finish this fight and then come back." He repeated with finality.  
Relena closed her eyes against the temptation to believe. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.  
Off to fight again Heero?  
  
There was no sun to greet the day. The dark clouds loomed before the world; enveloping it in strange darkness. Relena leaned against a massive tree, once again standing before the view of surrounding water. The place where the memories were strongest to survive. The night had been restless and unforgiving. She woke up many times with screams forcing it's way out. The terrifying visions had brought tears to her eyes.  
Last night, she had stood by her window watching the soldiers took to the sky one by one. When Heero's own suit lifted from the ground, she could have sworn that he had seen her through the window and had hesitated before soaring.  
  
I curse the world for it's madness  
Forcing you to fight  
I curse my heart for its weakness  
When love has no right  
  
Relena felt a nauseating fear grip her by the throat. She forced it down, willing her mind to find peace. Damn you Heero. You say this will be the end of it, but I don't know how to believe you. All I know is that you were born with war in your blood. How do you separate the human from the soldier? You've lived your whole life out in the battlefield. Can you leave it behind? Relena shook her head in sadness, doubt filling her heart. Heero's words echoed through her mind. I'll finish this fight and then come back. Don't make promises you can't keep.  
  
  
I'm tired of living this way  
With every regret in your eyes  
I'm tired of hurting this way  
Anticipating your goodbyes  
  
The sound of footsteps startled Relena back into reality. Her heart raced as she turned in anticipation.  
Quatre, his clothes tattered and his hand awash in blood headed to where Relena halted in mid step. Cold hands of dread squeezed her heart; making it hard to breath. Quatre's eyes were terrible in their sorrow.  
" Relena." His voice was uneven.  
Relena backed away, wanting to turn back the time and freeze it. " Quatre, don't."  
Tears pooled and spilled down Quatre's cheeks. " I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he lost his battle with grief.  
" No." Her back was now pressed against the tree, supporting her discreetly.   
Quatre reached inside his vest pocket, retrieving a small piece of paper. He handed it to the grief-stricken Relena. With trembling hands, Relena reached for it slowly, as if afraid it might burn her. She raised her eyes to meet Quatre's.  
" How?" She couldn't help asking.  
Quatre hesitated, not wanting to break her completely. " The building we raided had a hidden time bomb. There were still soldiers inside and we had to either try and stop the bomb or leave them all to die. Wulfei, Duo and Trowa included. We told them to clear out as soon as they can and then went to find the bomb. Only Heero knew the wires."Again, Quatre hesitated. " He told us to leave and that he would take care of it. We trusted him. After that, we figured that he wasn't able to stop it after all and tried to run for it. He made outside the building but the impact still...  
Relena shut her eyes against the image it brought to mind. The shock was slowly ebbing away into numbness.  
" He lived for a while longer." Quatre continued. " He handed me that note to give you. Then he told me to tell you that... that he was sorry. He kept calling your name."  
The rush of tears stung her eyes but Relena refused to let it fall. Quatre sensed her struggle for control and quietly walked away.  
Damn you Heero.  
  
You promised me tomorrow  
Before you soar above the sky  
You promised me tomorrow  
A promise I'll hold for life  
  
Relena slowly unfolded the note, ignoring the raging wind that brished roughly against her. The words slammed into her with force.  
  
I love you.  
  
Her knees buckled as she dropped on the ground, placing a hand to her heart as if to keep it there. Damn you Heero. You never gave me the chance to say the words. She turned her face to the sky. Whatever did Heaven read in those angry eyes of hers? As if in answer; the sky opened and angry drops of rain washed through the land, crying the devil's teardrops.  
  
Are you off to fight again Heero?  
  
You promised me tomorrow  
Tomorrow's come and gone.  



End file.
